


Numb

by noniebeanie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniebeanie/pseuds/noniebeanie
Summary: summary: A soulmate au In which you are immortal and won't feel any physical pain until you find your soulmate. But it will go away once the other dies.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Numb

You were born decades ago, and yet you were still twenty year old who doesn't have a soulmate. whoever your soulmate was.. they were probably too busy to look for you. 

Some people liked having no soulmate, because they used the immortality to get what they want. They don't think of the person who's still waiting. You feared that your soulmate was the same. 

"Y/n, come one Steve wants us to meet someone." Natasha said from your door, You've been with the Avengers fro a while now. Mostly because of Natasha who found you. And Steve who made you stay since you both understood each other. 

"Who is it now?" you followed her to the living room, You saw Steve with another man with a metal arm. You suddenly felt different. Which was strange because you've never felt anything before. You felt Natasha's grip on you shoulder. 

"Holy shit." You said out loud then Steve looked at you with a confused face. He was about to say something but was cut off by Bucky. 

"It's you." Steve was more confused now. 

"What are you talk–" Natasha dragged Steve away knowing what the hell was happening. Bucky walked over to you.

"I'm–I'm Y/n." you stuttered. "I've been waiting so long for this." you laughed nervously and so did he. 

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." He apologized. You got to know each other more, went out for a drink, just like what you were supposed to do when you meet your soulmate. 

and it felt nice. 

You and Bucky became close after a year and made it official just a few weeks ago, things were pretty fast but when you meet your soulmate there's no such thing.

Because the moment you finally get cold, or feel pain, or simply feel the wind against your skin, true love is found.

—-

You were on a mission with Steve and the Others, It was Bucky's second mission already, But Steve instructed you to always stick with him. You were searching HYDRA'S underground base which was reported to have some dangerous weapons In it. 

"Why does it smell like pee in here?" You complained. "Disgusting." You walked further with Bucky. You were met by several Hydra agents which fired at you without hesitating. Bucky immediately fired back them until their bodies fell limp on the floor. 

"You okay?" He asked. It took you almost five second to feel the pain on your upper abdomen, and somewhere near your chest. Your black suit made it unnoticeable But Bucky realized what was happening. You felt your body drop but a pair of arms caught you. 

"Steve, we have to go now!" he said through the comms. "Hang on Y/n." He lifted you up and run as fast as he can to the quinjet. 

"So this is what a gunshot feels like.." You laughed but realized it was a bad Idea until you coughed out blood, It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Stop talking. We're almost there." You felt his tears on your cheeks. Bucky kept on running even though his legs felt like giving up, he could feel your grip on his shirt grow weaker. Finally, he arrived at the quinjet. he quickly placed you down. 

"What happened?" Natasha asked with a worried voice. Bucky was desperately trying to stop your wound from bleeding. 

"Let's just go! please! we have to go now!" Bucky never thought he'd cry for Someone like this. Maybe because it's his first heartbreak. He felt you hold his hand, He looked down and found you smiling at him. That probably might be the last smile he'll see from you.

—-

When they arrived you were taken away from him. Steve, Sam and Clint stayed back to finish the mission. and Natasha came along but went to get some food.

If felt like days as he waited for the results, sometimes trying to feel what you were feeling- hoping that your bond as soulmates will help, An hour later it did.

The hot cup of coffee didn't feel warm against his non-metal hand, He couldn't feel the cold temperature of the hallway.

He dropped his cup and tried to open the door which leads to you. He kept on pounding his fist on the door. You can't be dead, You've just found each other..

He waited and waited for everything to come back. For the pain to devour his hand because of hitting the door too hard. But all he could feel was the pain in his heart and the sudden emptiness within.

"Buck?" Natasha was back holding two paper bags in her hands, She put them down and kneeled beside him.

"I can't feel anything."

—-

Maybe the physical pain was stripped away but when you loose your soulmate your heart will still ache. Bucky though it was supposed to make one suffer, to rub it in his face that he failed to save you.

After your Funeral he want back to the room you both shared, He opened the top drawer and took out the small blue velvet box and opened it. It was the ring he was supposed to give you a few weeks from now, A few weeks from now it would've been a year since the first day you met.

He smiled a little, Knowing that maybe in another life you felt the cold metal on your finger as you said yes, That maybe you'll feel pain but you'll feel pain together.

That maybe in another life... He won't feel so numb.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one! It's my first post on this website!


End file.
